


Can't Smite A Cold

by garrisonbabe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas has a cold, Fluff, Gen, Sickfic, he isn't dealing very well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garrisonbabe/pseuds/garrisonbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Christ, Cas, you got webmd memorized or something? Calm the hell down man, it's a cold, it's not going to kill you!"</p><p>Cas didn't seem too convinced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Smite A Cold

**Author's Note:**

> For a follower of mine that wanted schmoop. Hope this works.

Cas had a cold. Now, normally when someone had a cold it was just a matter of a little bed rest, get them some medicine and in a few days they'd be good. Cas? Well, Cas _tiel_ , righteous former angel of the Lord, was convinced that he needed to go to the hospital to make sure he didn't have some kind of deadly infection.

He was following Dean around the hotel room sniffling and coughing and looking pretty damn miserable. That was even before the panicked expression and frantic talking. "Dean, these symptoms, they could also coincide with type two diabetes, sleep apnea, aseptic meningitis, fibromyalgia, a brain aneurysm—"

"Christ, Cas, you got webmd memorized or something? Calm the hell down man, it's a cold, it's not going to kill you!"

Cas didn't seem too convinced.

It was a struggle to get him into the shower, but Dean bribed him with some mandarin green tea with honey and he actually managed to hold still under the spray. Ten minutes later Dean was standing in the small kitchenette and Cas came out looking for the world like a kitten that fell into the tub rather than a fully grown man that just showered. Cas took the tea gratefully, sniffing hard to clear some of his congestion before taking a long drink. A soft smile crossed his face and Dean smiled in kind before ushering him back onto the bed.

"Just take it easy, all right? Nap or something, Sammy's in the next room over, I'll be right back." Cas nodded and settled down in the blankets. Before exiting the room Dean turned back. "You sure you're not having an aneurysm or something?" He barely closed the door in time to avoid the pillow Cas threw at him.

There was a supermarket just down the street from the hotel, the kind small towns had that were a little overpriced, but the staff was actually human so the couple extra dollars for milk wasn't too sorely missed. He knew what he wanted the moment he walked in and finding the ingredients was simple. He checked out and got back in time to watch Cas roll onto his stomach, limbs flopped out in a rather undignified way. He chuckled as he walked over to the small stove in the corner of the room.

Despite whatever Sam said, Dean  _did_  know how to cook and could do so pretty well. Besides, who'd the little bitch think cooked for him all those years?

Cas coughed in his sleep and Dean winced, setting the bowl and spoon down on the table before walking over to the bed. He put his hand on Cas' shoulder and shook lightly. "Cas, buddy, c'mon, get up I made you something to eat."

Cas opened one eye, more than enough to glare with, and slung one hand up to Dean's forehead. "Lemme sleep."

Dean snorted and tried to contain his laughter. "Cas, are—are you trying to smite me for waking you up?" He  _had_  to tell Bobby about that.

Cas groaned and rolled off the mattress, barely managing to stand straight with Dean there to steady him. He didn't answer Dean's question, opting instead to walk over to the table and fall down into the chair. He picked the spoon up and swirled it around, taking a bite before a look of surprise crossed his face. Swallowing, he looked back at Dean.

The hunter cleared his throat and sat down. "Uh, tomato and rice soup, my mom used to make it for me. Always helped."

Cas smiled, wider than Dean thought he'd ever seen, and nodded, picking up another spoonful. "Thank you, Dean."

"No problem, Cas."


End file.
